greeny_phatom_the_slimeo_takefandomcom-20200213-history
Moving To Corvallis
Moving To Corvallis is the 1st episode of Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take. Plot Taking place after the web movie, "The End", Little Guy, Little Girl and Zack, who offically became Little Guy's Brother, have made a decision to move to Corvallis, OR to prevent Gree Guy from finding them. Little Girl asks why they need to move to Corvallis, OR. Zack says that Gree Guy hasn't heard of the city at all and that moving there is the safest decision to make. Little Guy agrees with Zack and says that "as long as Gree Guy doesn't know about the city, we'll will be ok for now". A unknown person responds by saying, "That's Correct", then comes out of nowhere and accidentally startles the three. The unknown person is revealed to be T.O.M. 5 (from Toonami). Little Guy is shocked to see T.O.M. 5 again after the last time they met. T.O.M. 5 then tells them to get their stuff packed up cause they will started heading towards Corvallis, OR in two days. Three days later, they arrived in Corvallis, OR. Little Girl, who's driving the car, sees Little Guy sleeping in the rear-view mirror and tells Zack to wake him up and tell him that they've arrived in Corvallis. Zack tells Little Guy to wake up, but he doesn't respond. Zack then shakes him and Little Guy wakes up and tells Zack to stop shaking him. Zack then tells Little Guy that's they've arrived in Corvallis. Little Guy looks out the windows and sees Downtown Corvallis. Little Guy is amazed to see a city like this since he moved to Chicago, IL. Zack then shows Little Guy where their new home is on his phone. Little Guy see the neighborhood's name, Camas Commons and asks Zack "what's a camas". He tells Little Guy to ignore which neighborhood the house is at. The three then see a car accident and are shocked to see the car have the largest hole torn in the car. Little Girl then pulls over the car and the three get out of the car to see what happened. Zack then goes to one of the police officers and asks them what happened to the car. The police officer says that they haven't found out what caused the large hole in car yet, but they heard that it could have been a supernatural event that happened from out of nowhere. Zack then tells Little Guy and Little Girl that it could have been a supernatural occurrence that tore the hole in the car. Little Guy is curious to what the supernatural occurrence was. So, the three went to find the supernatural occurrence that caused the car to have the large hole torn. But before they can get in the car, Zack grabs the car handle and get hit by the supernatural person and gets launched towards a wall. The person then starts running towards Little Guy and shouts out his real first name. Little Guy then punches the person in the face, but manages to stay standing still despite the major blow. The person then grabs his arm and Little Guy asks the person what he wants. The person then whispers in his ear, saying that he wants his power, then disappeared into thin air. Little Guy is then confused to why the person wants his power. Zack, who is hurt from the impact, then tells Little Guy that the person is Little Guy's robot counterpart named, Neo. He tells them that he came looking for revenge and wants Little Guy's power. Little Guy becomes shocked to hear that Neo is looking for revenge on him. It then starts to rain. Zack tells him that he forgot to mention that Oregon is the rainest state in USA. But then, from the rain, the water starts to attracts to one big water sphere, which then forms into a water supernatural ant-human. The three then get confused of what the figurine is. But, the ant-human attacks Little Guy and heads towards him. Little Girl tries to follow the ant-human, but Zack stops her and tells her that it could be dangerous to interfere with the battle cause she'll only be used as a reliability. Meanwhile, Neo is watching the battle and gets pleased with how it's going. But, he gets interrupted by T.O.M. 5 who found out that Neo was behind all of this. Back at the battle, Little Guy seems to have the upper hand dodging the figure's attacks. But then, the figure grabs ahold of LG and throws him. Zack appears and catches him, and then takes out the water ant-human. When the figure finally melts, Zack starts to assume Neo is behind all of this. TBA! Characters * Little Guy * Little Girl * Zack * Neo * T.O.M. 5 * Bluvetta * Mavilda Notes & Trivia * This is the only episode to use the original designs from Greeny Phatom before Little Guy changes by a mutation machine which causes his legs and arms to be thickened and give him hands. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1